


What We Could Have Had

by BuckNat



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Church Sex, F/M, basically yale boy is harry in this scenario, forgive me god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckNat/pseuds/BuckNat
Summary: Harry and Cassandra argue after a town meeting, and then he maybe takes her ideas for them to cooperate a bit too far... basically au where the guy Cassandra slept with was Harry.





	What We Could Have Had

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m completely new to writing smut so please be nice and skip it if you want! Love the show and was really sad that these two never got together when they had such great chemistry so here we are, hope you like it xxxx

He stared at her chest rising and falling rapidly with rage. How the fuck could she look at it like this? How could she see the position they were all in as another chance for her to exercise her frigging role as student body president and resident little miss perfect.

Did she really think a debate was the way to go? Using those debating skills she’d learnt in school to make decisions as if this wasn’t a matter of life and death. As if rationing and long term planning were on any of these kids minds. 

He looked over at the children, because thats what they all were, sat in the church pews, reverently looking at Cassandra as if she was special, as if she knew more that they did and would somehow get them out of this. It was pathetic he thought darkly, they turned to the first person who showed any leadership without questioning. Of course she won them over. 

A few days ago half these kids would have happily knocked her down a few pegs but today, with no adults around, they turned to the closest thing they had to an authority figure. Student body president now making the decisions on what they ate, when they ate, where they lived, what they did all day. They all agreed to it as if she wasn’t leading them to some sort of totalitarian state. 

As they all filed out in neat rows like the sheep they were he waited behind knowing she would as well. Gordie, of course, waited by her side lingering, giving her the puppy dog looks he’d been giving her his whole life that she pretended not to see.  
“It’s all right Gordie,” she said, touching his arm lightly, “I need to speak to him I’ll see you back at mine.”

Gordie nodded and started down the aisle with one final look at Harry that he guessed was supposed to be threatening but came across more desperate. 

“Well Mrs Mayor what can I do for you” he drawled not bothering to disguise the annoyance in his voice. 

“Ok lets-lets just not do the petty thing where you deliberately be unhelpful,” she started sending him a glare, “We both know if we want to keep people in check you and I need to work together. We can’t have people making trouble and if we work together we can just about cover all the bases.”

Harry knew she was right, which is partly why he’d been so openly critical so far. Anyone hoping to rebel from Cassandra’s little society would turn straight to him. He was in the perfect position to help or to hinder her cause, and he was going to hold on to that power as long as he could. 

“You use the word ‘we’ a lot for someone that’s essentially just declared them self dictator”

“Don’t be a child Harry, I’m asking you to work with me, to work together.”

“What’s in it for me? I give it a few weeks before people start getting annoyed they don’t have all the comfort and luxuries they’re used to and turn on you. We both know who gets a turn at supreme leader then.”

“Or you don’t purposely fuck things up for us, and we make sure everyone survives till we can get home.” Cassandra turned to him and raised her eyebrows, “The best way of getting home of course being a plan that Gordie will most likely come up with, or were you going to use your expensive car and big house to magically make it back?”

“Hmm would Gordie be so eager to help you out if he knew your little secret I wonder?” Harry had her there and he knew it, little miss Yale could keep Gordie waiting all she liked and he’d remain loyal, but if he knew what she’d done, especially who she’d done it with...

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step closer. “I swear to God Harry if you tell him just so you don’t have to have some roommates I’m gonna kill you.”

Harry grabbed the finger that she had shoved in his face and smirked.

“You think I want people knowing anymore than you do?” he used her hand to tug her closer, “Knowing that I’ve fucked the most insufferable know it all in New Ham?”

They were close now, chest to chest, and his breathing had quickened for a different reason this time. He saw her eyes soften slightly as his hand on her arm slid up to her shoulder, his fingers gently stroking her bare skin. 

“Harry you don’t have to be a dick all the time,” she murmured softly to him, a hand reaching up to push his hair out his face, “I know some of what you’re saying makes sense, I know that between the two of us we can hold everyone together long enough to get home. Please, at least try to work with me on this. This isn’t a fight over the theme for prom, or next years school play. This is our lives.”

He sighed, knowing that she made sense. If anyone could keep a whole town of teenagers alive by pure force of will it would be her, but if they wanted to actually make it home it would require not just compliance but cooperation. Together they stood half a chance. He cupped her chin lightly looking down at her, remembering the first time they stood toe to toe and he had finally been the taller one. Their wholes lives they had been in competition, and yet here she stood asking if for once they could be on the same team. 

“Do I get special privileges for being your bitch?” he asked only half joking as he finally brought their lips together. 

She drew in a breath as his lips ghosted over hers, his hand on her chin sliding round to the back of her neck to bring them closer. He teased her with light barely there touches of their mouth before she gave in and pushed forwards kissing him properly. 

Their mouths met in a clash of lips and tongues, as even here they fought for dominance. Her hand clutched his arm as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and he brought a hand to her waist his thumb stroking the exposed skin as her top rode up. 

She pulled back slightly to make a trail of open mouthed kissed along his jaw to his neck, her hand on his belt tugging at it. Harry tilted his head back as she nipped lightly at the skin of his neck, careful as always not to leave a mark. His hands slid under her tshirt to her bra and he thumbed at her nipples pressing through the soft material. Cassie’s hand had made its way into his jeans and she palmed him once, roughly, before he groaned and picked her up at the waist, spinning her round so she rested on the desks set up. 

Her hand slid over his dick, her thumb tracing the slit spreading precome over the head. He swore, his hand flying down to catch her wrist. 

“Sweetheart its been a while, you might want to slow down.” he said softly, catching her lips with his again. 

He cupped her face with one hand, while he quickly rid himself of his jeans and she pulled down her own. Her eyes sank shut as he pressed his hand against her, his thumb circling her clit while he pushed one, then two, fingers inside her. Harry loved her like this, loved watching her poise break, watching her bite her lip and let out little breathy moans as she abandoned her sensibilities for a moment. He grinned as her breathing fastened, his fingers pumping out of her faster and his thumb speeding up its ministrations. He lowered his head to her neck, gently biting and licking his was down her collar bone as he happily let Cassie come first in something for a change. He watched her forehead wrinkle and her her eyes squeeze shut as she got close. 

“Fuck, Harry,” she moaned as he felt her tightening around his fingers as she came. 

He pulled back as she leant back on the desk, breathing heaving. He smiled down at her, her hair messy and ruffled in the way only he only saw it. As always she quickly came back to herself, pulling him towards her her hand gently stroking him as she lined him up with her entrance. He slowly sank into her, his head falling back as her heat enveloped him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in, and he knew that was he cue to go faster. Her hands found purchase as they gripped his back, her nails lightly dragging over his skin. 

“God, Cassie, you feel so fucking good,” he murmured against her ear. She responded with a breathy moan as one hand went to his hair pulling him in for a heavy open mouthed kiss. 

Harry felt himself getting close, it really had been a while for the two of them, and pushed himself in harder shifting his hips to angle the way he knew she liked. Her fingers tightened in his hair in response and she began to breath out expletives. He brought one hand between them, his finger rubbing at her clit only a few times before he felt her clench around his dick. Then like a rubber band he felt his own orgasm tightening and releasing low in his stomach. His vision went white and he savoured the sensation for a moment dimly aware of Cassie’s own pleasure around him. He pumped into her slowly a few more times before drawing out. 

“Fuck,” she said, lazily looking up at him “This is not the reason I wanted to talk to you”

“Sure it wasn’t,” Harry scoffed, reaching down to grap her bag and the tissues he knew would be in there. 

“Ok it was a small motivation,” she smiled at him, “but I was also being serious. I want you to do this with me.”

He found himseld nodding at her as he cleaned himself up before passing Cassandra the tissues, and grabbing his jeans. 

“I know.” he took a quick breath, “If you really let this be a partnership, if you listen to me, I’ll work with you. First order of business being you creepy cousin, because if there was anyone likely to fuck things up it’d be Campbell.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Cassie nodded her head going for seriousness, but she could see the small smile on her face at this supposed victory of winning him over. 

They continued their discussion on the initial problems they’d face as they finished getting dressed. Harry tried not to think about how easily she’d won him over with sex, but found himself easily forgetting it as Cassandra laid out plans and he marvelled at seeing her plots from her side. They left the church in the agreement his position would be kept secret for now, hoping he could find any major dissenters before throwing his support behind her and their joint leadership. Harry looked around the empty town as he drove home, feeling a small sense of hope he hadn’t had before

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in my fantasy land, these two become a great partnership ans Cassandra never dies and they all make it home alive. Probably going to leave it as a one shot but mighttttttt extend it.


End file.
